Tenyi
| romaji = Ten'i | trans = Heavenly Force | fr_name = Tenyi | de_name = Tenyi | it_name = Tenyi | ko_name = 천위 | ko_hanja = 天威 | ko_romanized = Cheon-wi | ko_trans = Heavenly Force | pt_name = Tenyi | es_name = Tenyi | sets = * Rising Rampage * Chaos Impact | tcg = * OTS Tournament Pack 12 * Duel Overload | ocg = * V Jump September 2019 promotional card * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 | anime = | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures }} "Tenyi" is an archetype of Wyrm monsters with various Attributes that debuted in Rising Rampage and are used by Shoma Yusa in Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures. Design Appearance These cards appear to be connected to the seven chakras found in Hinduism. Lore ;Chi Gathering at Lands of Dragon Vein = Tenyi Dragon The manifested form taken by chi gathering at lands of dragon veins is known as a “Tenyi Dragon”. Their appearances differ depending on the nature of the chi. Practitioners of martial arts borrowing this power for their techniques are known as the “Tenyi Style”. ;Monk of the Tenyi A young boy who is aiming to master the art of "Tenyi Wubeng", the secret art of Tenyi Style. He is visiting the dragon veins around the world with "Dragon Immortal" to continue his training. ;Shaman of the Tenyi An expert at manifesting the chi gathering at dragon veins. She is guiding "Warrior Monk" on his trip visiting the dragon veins as his senior. ;Draco Berserker of the Tenyi The current head of Tenyi Style. He gathered too much of the chi of "Tenyi Spirit - Vishuda" within himself and turned into "Fierce Ogre". ;Two Disciples Stand Against Their Ambitious Master Who Has Lost His Way!! Natural energy known as “chi” flows around the world. Someone once described that flow as a dragon, and named it dragon vein, and areas fertilized by it “land of dragon veins”. One day, a sudden incident struck the Tenyi Style master and students, who have been training day in and out to master their art through drawing out chi from the land of dragon veins. The master who had been training by himself within a cave become consumed with dark chi, and it drove his ambitions into overdrive. The dark chi became one with his body, and he became “Fierce Ogre of Tenyi”. He was now going to use violence and force to advance his ambition for conquering and to achieve “Tenyi Mushuang”. His number one disciple, the unmatched genius of Tenyi Style “Dragon Immortal of Tenyi”, and the younger disciple “Warrior Monk of Tenyi” were astonished at their master’s sudden change, and tried to talk some sense into him. With his ambitions amplified to an abnormal level, the disciples of course failed to reach their master by words. To stop their master’s rampage, the curtain now rises upon the battle between practitioners of Tenyi Style!!''https://ygorganization.com/dontloseyourtianwei/ Members Playing style The "Tenyi" monsters within the Main Deck so far are Effect Monsters whose effects Special Summon themselves from the hand if the player controls no Effect Monsters of their own. In addition, they have an effect that can be activated from the hand or GY in certain circumstances, provided the player controls a non-Effect Monster. For example, by banishing the respective "Tenyi" monster, the player can, for example, return an opposing card to the hand, Special Summon a "Tenyi" from the Deck (or a non-Effect Monster that was destroyed from the GY) or negate an opponent's card effect that targets a non-Effect Monster. Usually, the goal of spawning "Tenyi"s from the hand via their first effect is to enable the Link Summon of the Link-1 "Monk of the Tenyi"; its presence, being a non-Effect monster, sets up the Special Summon of a second "Tenyi" from the hand, which can lead to the Link Summon of the Link-2 Effect Monster "Shaman of the Tenyi". "Shaman" can either stand on its own by destroying an opposing card when a non-Effect monster battles, or it can then be used to revive any Wyrm monster, and in kind, facilitate the "Link climb" (Yu-Gi-Oh! jargon that describes using Link Monsters of a lower Link Rating to Link Summon Link Monsters of a higher rarity) to the Link-3 "Berserker of the Tenyi", while setting up the GY with "Tenyi" monsters in the process for their secondary effects. Another option would be to Link-climb to the "Draco Masters of the Tenyi", also a Link-3, albeit in addition to being impervious in battle against Effect Monsters, comes with a potentially devastating monster board-wiping effect during ''each of your turns depending on the count of non-Effect Monsters in your GY/field. Furthermore, "Draco Berserker of the Tenyi", a Synchro Monster although lacking synergy with the primary concept of the archetype, can be easily Summoned by combining "Tenyi Spirit - Adhara" and either "Ashuna" OR "Vishuda". "Deity" can then be used to disrupt the opponent's strategy by banishing their key monsters while also serving as a game winner, since it can increase its ATK and attack a maximum of two monsters during the Battle Phase. The support cards of this archetype also encourages the player to control at least one non-Effect Monster. For one, "Vessel for the Dragon Cycle" can be used to search for resources and set up the GY effects of the "Tenyi" monsters. In addition, "Flawless Perfection of the Tenyi" safeguards non-Effect Monsters on the field from monster effects while also punishing the opponent for Special Summoning an Effect Monster by drawing two cards from the Deck. Combining the Field Spell with "Shaman" and "Dragon Ogre Deity" can put the opponent in a tight spot, especially while possessing a playset of "Fists of the Unrivaled Tenyi", the theme's Counter Trap Card, which can negate the activation of any Spell/Trap card or Monster effect, albeit not destroying the negated card, which makes it more effective against Spell/Traps that do not remain on the field after resolution as well as monster effects that resolve outside the field. Generic "Tenyi" support such as "Waterfall of Dragon Souls", "White Elephant's Gift" and "Non-Spellcasting Area are the most notable being capable of providing more recursive resources, draws from the Deck and blanket buttressing against Spells for "Monk" and "Berserker", such as those from "Sky Striker"s and Pendulum Magician Deck builds. Recommended cards Official Decks Tenyi Deck 1 Tenyi Deck 2 Weaknesses * If used early on, "Lava Golem", "Santa Claws", "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" and the "Kaiju"s can force an Effect Monster on the opponent's field, shutting down every "Tenyi" Main Deck monster from swarming and preventing "Dragon Fist" from nuking monsters. ** "Archlord Kristya", "Artifact Scythe", "Quiet Life" and the "Vanity"s cards can also shut down the entire Deck by also plugging the "Tenyi" Extra Deck monsters in addition to the Main Deck monsters. * A combination of "Mind Drain" along with cards that put GY effects in check such as "Abyss Dweller", "Necrovalley", "Skull Meister" and "Silent Graveyard" can completely freeze "Tenyi"s from using their secondary effects. * "Ghost Belle & Haunted Mansion" can also stop GY banishing and prevent "Shthana" and "Oasis of Dragon Souls" from bringing back monsters from the GY. References Category:Archetypes with Synchro monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Link monster(s) Category:TCG and OCG Archetypes